Right in The Hunt
by Arashi Nao
Summary: What happens when two ordinary girls from Greece and New Zealand get transfered into the 39 clues universe? Will they help the Cahills in their fight? Will they survive? Who will they chose to side with? Sapphire and Katja get suddenly transported at the Cahill universe while reading their favourite book! Follow them to see what will happen! Rating may change later:)
1. Meeting Sapphire

**So, this is a new story I came up with:) It basically features me and my in-here-friend 1bluesapphire -she's awesome, check her stories;) also, she gave me the idea for this first chapter, so main credit goes to her, I just added a few things^v^ **

**Anyway, in this story, I am supposed to be an exchange student and I go from Greece to New Zealand. There I meet Sapphire. Then at some point, we get transfered into the 39 clues universe! But for first chapter, we just meet XD**

**Also, the school uniform described in there is based on an anime series I have been watching^^; pardon me if it is stupid, but I literally have no idea of school uniforms:3**

**Enjoy! Oh, and I hope you like it, Sapphy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 39 clues or the characters. I own this story idea, but credit for this chapter goes all straight to 1bluesapphire ;)**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Sapphire**

Katja was feeling lonely. She didn't know anyone in New Zealand, and, therefore, she was currently sitting by herself in the school library.

She was reflecting on everything that had happened since she had left Greece a week ago, to go at New Zealand as an exchange student Well, she had _always _wanted to be an exchange student. But she started to reconsider her decision to volunteer for the school's programme as soon as she set off her country.

Having arrived in Wellington, she had been given the strangest welcome in the form of a dance, where everybody was slapping their legs and doing something odd with their hands. Not to mention, she hadn't understood a word of what they were saying, because it was in a foreign language.

Then, on Monday, which was today, she had arrived at her new school, which she also had no idea how it was named. And it was strange, because she had to wear a school uniform. She didn't know that custom still existed. And the uniform consisted by a skirt and a sailor shirt. And Katja absolutely _hated _skirts. But this was the least of her problems now.

She decided to do was she was best at. Reading. It wasn't that difficult to find the school library at all. And she was surprised to find a lot of the books she knew in the shelves. She picked one and sat on a table.

Just as she was about to flip the pages open, a girl with brown hair walked into the library, and spotted the new girl at once.

"Hello there." She said cheerfully, and Kat turned around to see the girl smiling at her. She blushed.

"Hi." She said quietly. She had always been the shy type of girl that lost her voice whenever she met someone new. But this time, strangely she found enough courage to ask, somewhat hesitantly, "Can you hang out with me, I feel so lonely. You see, I am new. This is my first day here.'' She explain shyly.

The girl nodded, and said, "Of course I can hang out with you. Going to a new school can be daunting, but it must be even more daunting to go to a new school in a new country." This caused Katja to nod in silent agreement.

Then the other girl said, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sapphire Stone, what's yours?"

"It's Katja Kyparissia.I come from Greece, you see, so my name probably sounds a bit weird, right?" She said, causing Sapphire to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, kind of. I'll get you to write that down, but for the time being, I'll call you Kat."

Katja smiled brightly. ''Yay~. And can I call you Sapphy?'' she asked, and blushed again.

Sapphire nodded. ''Of course.''

Then Katja remembered a friend she had in an online website called ' '. This friend's name also happened to be Sapphire. She dared to ask, ''May I ask you something, um, Sapphy? Do you have an account at this site called ' '?'' she asked quietly.

Sapphire seemed surprised. ''Why, yes. My username is 1bluesapphire. Why?''

Katja was just staring in surprise. When she finally managed to recover from the surprise, she smiled happily. ''Oh my God, I don't believe I finally meet you! Wow that is awesome!'' she squeaked.

Sapphire then remembered a girl she knew from the same site, and that girl was from Greece too. ''Do you happen to have an account too, under the username Aekaterina?'' she asked.

Katja nodded eagerly. ''Indeed, that is me!'' she said happily.

''Well then, glad to meet you in person!'' Sapphire said.

''I'd say the same about you! I really admire your writing skills! And your imagination of course!'' Katja said happily.

''Oh, thank you Kat.'' Sapphire said with a smile.

''No prob!'' Kat chirped and just then the bell rung. ''I guess we should get on the class?'' Kat asked and Sapphy nodded.

They walked around the school together, and Kat felt more at ease. Whilst talking to her new friend, Kat learned that the girl was fifteen, a year older than her, and she also learned that the strange dance she had seen was called a Haka.

"Now I come to think of it, I've seen that dance on the telly, when Greece plays with New Zealand in the Rugby."

Sapphire nodded in agreement, just as the bell rang.

"What's your next class?" Sapphire asked, and Kat said, "Ma-o-ri."

"Same as me, then. And, though I like your pronunciation of the word, it's pronounced "Mau-ri. But well done for giving it a go."

Kat smiled. ''Eh, I guess I still have a lot to learn here.'' She said with a slight blush as the two got in the classroom.

* * *

**Ah, I hope I didn't write anything stupid in there XD I just don't know how schools around the world work and base everything on my school's operation xD sorrryyyyyy^^;**

**Anyway, chapter 2 comes like, SOON:) I hope you enjoyed this one^^ (oh and, Sapphire, for the next chapter I probably need you to tell me which Cahill branch you'd like being in. XD) **

**btw I didn't have school today because of one of the rare times it snows in Greece xD cool huh^^**

**Katja~  
**


	2. Portal

**Yay, chapter 2! I am so sorry 1bluesapphire, I know you had asked me to update sooner, but I was a little absorbed while trying my luck with Fate stay Night fanfiction:3 but now I will devote myself back in the 39 clues! :)**

**So, in this chapter, we have Kat (me) and Sapphy (1bluesapphire) doing something really REALLY stupid... but that's life:)**

**Also, I thought that, since Kat is an exchange student, she would be staying at her Uncle's house or something, so I just randomly added an Uncle there^^; I don't think we'll ever use him again though!:)**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 2: Portal**

''Hm, I don't know, I must ask my Uncle first...'' Kat said quietly and looked at her friend Sapphire with an apologetic tone. It had been half a month since Kat had come to New Zealand, from Greece, and she had quickly become very good friends with Sapphire.

''I suppose it makes sense. Don't worry, I will wait here, if you want to call him.'' She said and smiled.

''Thank you.'' Kat replied with a soft smile and took out her mobile phone, quickly dialling a number and walking a few meters away. She talked on the phone a little, and then returned next to Sapphire, a happy smile lighting up her face.

''Uncle said I can come by your house, if I promise to be back before six o'clock!'' she said happily.

''This is great! Come on then, let's get going.'' Sapphire said happily and motioned Kat to follow her. She did, with no further delay.

39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c39c

Ten minutes later, they were at Sapphire's house. Kat politely thanked Sapphy's mother for having invited her, then followed Sapphire, who suggested to go on her room and sit.

Entering Sapphy's room, Kat looked around carefree, and then saw a familiar book placed on Sapphire's desk.

''Wow, Sapphire! You read the 39 clues series!?'' she exclaimed in awe.

''Why, yes I do. I thought you would know it since... you know. Fanfcition.'' Sapphire replied with a chuckle.

''Oh.'' Kat blushed and rubbed the back of her head uneasily. ''I guess you're right. I forgot it though.'' She said and laughed a little. ''Anyway, it is cool that Irina is one of your favourite characters!'' She added happily.

Sapphire smiled again. ''I like her indeed, and from the tons of fanfictions in your page, I take it she is your favourite one as well.''

''Yup!'' Kat then noticed something strange in the back cover of Sapphire's book. ''Hey, this is weird. My book doesn't have that symbol, and I have never seen it in any other book of the series either. Is it a special edition?'' she asked curiously.

Sapphire looked surprised. ''Hm, I don't understand. It wasn't here yesterday, and I know this book as well as I know the back of my hand...'' she murmured. Then she flicked the book open and stared down at the pages, where the numbers should be. Instead of numbers, however, there were symbols alike this one on the cover.

She was ready to ask Kat if she knew what those things were, but then, Kat interrupted her thoughts.

''U-Um... S-Sapphire...? Tell me this thing is just wall decoration...''

Kat sounded really terrified and Sapphire raised her head to see what scared her, only to get equally terrified by what was appearing to be a black whole, swirling in front of the wall.

''Um, I can assure you that I have never seen this again... '' she blinked, to see if it would disappear, but it obviously didn't, when she reopened her eyes.

Kat gulped, and stood up. ''M-Maybe we can check it out... I mean... do you think it has to do with the symbols on the book?'' she asked, walking towards the hole. Mustering all of her courage, Kat touched the surface of the hole.

Nothing happened.

But it looked like she could push her hand into it, so that was what she did. She then dragged her hand out.

''It seems safe...'' she noted, then turned to look at Sapphire. ''What do you say, wanna check it out?'' she suggested, a happy and excited smile on her face.

''Um... are you sure? I mean... have you ever seen this again?'' Sapphire asked reluctantly.

''Nah, never. And this is why I want to see what it is. Well, since it hasn't yet eaten me or anything, I suppose it won't hurt if we just take a look, will it?''

Sapphire sighed. Kat was quite correct, even though if her idea sounded stupid. Besides, she was as well curious to see what this thing was...

She stood up, still holding the book –which was still open in the page where Dan and Amy were going to that Church in Paris-, and walked next to Kat.

''We're in this thing then...'' she said and held Kat's hand.

They took a step at the same time, closed their eyes, and went through the swirling black surface...

The next time they opened their eyes, a few seconds later, they were not on Sapphire's room anymore. Instead, they were standing on a graveyard, at night. In the bare amount of light that was coming from a nearby road, they could see the dark silhouette of a Church in the distance.

It seemed awfully familiar. And also, Sapphire's book was nowhere to be found.

''Okay, I have two questions. A) where are we. B) where did my book just go?!'' Sapphire wondered, looking around.

''Um... call me an idiot, but I think we have more serious problems to worry about...'' Kat muttered, staring a few meters ahead of them.

Just then, Sapphire seemed to notice what her friend did.

Five people, three kids and two grown-ups, were shouting and standing above what seemed like a hole in the ground, were a grave should have been...

Yep, the scene indeed seemed almost _painfully _familiar...

* * *

**Ahaha cliffhanger ;c;. Maybe you can guess who those 5 people are? Maybe it starts with an H...?:)**

**I will update again as soon as I can -also I need to fix something in blooded alliance, because I accidentally skipped a chapter... stupid me ;c;**

**I hope you liked it, especially you, Sapphire!:)**

**Katja~**


	3. Holts and Snakes

**Phew, chapter 3! Here you go Sapphire! All for you:) I hope I will be able to do another chapter today, but my friends might come over, so I don't know^^;**

**ENJOY!:)**

**Chapter 3: Holts and Snakes**

Sapphire and Katja stared at the scene in front of them in terror, a million thoughts swirling inside their heads. Katja swallowed hard and looked at Sapphire.

''S-Sapphy…. I think… I think we're in…'' she couldn't finish, because, firstly, it would sound as stupid as it could get. Second, she was too terrified to make a full sentence.

''…the 39 clues universe…'' Sapphire finished her friend's statement, equally confused and scared.

The two pondered what to do. Okay, since they were in it, why not enjoy it? And the best start would be to free Amy and Dan from the pit they were in.

Kat snickered. ''I admit, it is as fun as it can get, and hell of scary at the same time. So, do you have any plans of how to get the Cahills out?'' she asked.

''Mhm… I think I have one. One of us will distract the Holts away –we all know they aren't so bright, so they won't be so difficult to distract- and the other will get the Cahills out. What do you say?'' Sapphire suggested.

''Ah, sounds like fun! I am in!'' Kat high-fived Sapphire.

''Alright, who will be the one to fool the Holts?'' Sapphire asked.

''I have no problem doing it… I mean, I can get pretty annoying when someone is a bully –and it is evident the Holts are bullying Amy and Dan now.'' Kat volunteered.

''Okay, then. I will get the Cahills out of the pit. Meeting point, that church, there.'' Sapphire pointed at the distant, dark silhouette off the church in the distance. Kat nodded and sprinted off.

''Heeey there! Nutheads!'' she called to the Holt family, the truth being that she started regretting her decision. Up closer, Hamilton and his dad looked much more strong than from a safe distance. She gulped as the whole Tomas family turned towards her. Their expressions weren't pleased at all.

'_Oh crap….'_

''Is this a fly talking to us?'' Hamilton muttered, raising an eyebrow. ''And where did she come from? Is she a Cahill?''

Kat waved. ''You coward bastards! Come here and leave the Cahills, if you're not too scared of course.'' She said, trying to keep her voice from wavering, because obviously, the Holts were insulted, and they came towards her altogether.

Katja did the bravest and most sensible thing anyone could imagine in such a situation.

She ran off, praying for the Holts not to catch up with her.

Meanwhile, Sapphire worryingly watched her friend running off, as she rushed next to the pit and peeked down.

''Amy, Dan?'' she called.

''Um, yes, this is us.'' The voice of a young boy replied. ''Is this you who mocked the Holts?''

''Nope, this was my friend. But I will get you out of here.'' Sapphire stretched her hand down and dragged out the boy. Then, along with his help, they dragged the girl out too.

''So, how do you know our names? And what is yours?'' the boy –actually, Dan- asked.

''Ah, em… it is quite complicated to explain… just know I come in peace. And my name is Sapphire.''

Dan and Amy nodded. ''Thank you for saving us, Sapphire. We owe you one.'' Amy said and smiled, strangely without a stutter.

Dan nodded. ''Yep. Oh, wait, was there another girl with you?'' he asked.

''Ah, yes, she'll be coming sooner or later. We'll meet on the church. Let's go.'' Sapphire said and ran with Amy and Dan towards the church on top of the small hill.

_Meanwhile…._

Kat sighed and cut off her pace, looking over her shoulder. _'I… I think they lost me… phew! Man, that was rough… now, to find Sapphire a-''_ Just then, as she still was running a little, she bumped into something or…

_Someone._

''What the heck? Where did you-'' Kat cut her sentence in half as she looked up and recognized the person she had bumped into.

Oh. Crap.

''S-S-….SAPHIIIREEEEEEE!''

39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C-39C

Sapphire was alerted as she heard the scream. ''Oh man, I think this is Kat.'' She said and turned her head towards the direction of the sound.

''Your friend?'' Dan asked.

''Yes. I just hope she's not in serious trouble.'' Sapphire muttered. ''Let's go and find her.'' She added.

Amy didn't seem very willing to, but Dan followed Sapphire.

Just as they were running, Kat came out of a bush, accidentally bumping onto Sapphire and knocking her down.

''Whoa, Kat! Where did that come from? The Holts still behind you?'' Sapphire asked as they got up.

''No, no no, worse than the Holts, much worse! We should run, like, NOW!'' Kat seemed a tad bit panicked.

''Kat, just calm down and tell us who's chasing you!'' Sapphire shouted, trying to calm the other girl down.

''IRINA SPASKY IS CHASING ME!'' Kat yelped and hid behind Sapphire, as said Lucian appeared –also running- out of nowhere and….

…yep, guessed right. Irina didn't see them, bumped onto Sapphire and Kat, knocking them over Dan and Amy. And they all fell down on the ground.

* * *

**Bad luck for Sapphy and Kat. VERY bad luck;) and a cliffhanger!:) Sapphy, I hope you enjoyed and liked it!:)**

**Please review:)**

**Katja~**


	4. Alliance

**Easter holidays are here! So expect a lot of updates, new stories, and one-shots! I have 3-4 pretty good things on my mind! For now, I am only telling you the titles:**

**a) The Cahills do the Cinammon Challenge!**

**b) 39 clues: Guys vs Girls!**

**c) Snow (that's an one-shot)**

**d) Even spies get sick (And it has around 2-3 chapters. Try and guess what is it about;)) **

**So, to 1bluesapphire: I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

**Chapter 4: Alliance**

''Gah!''

''Ow!''

''Ouch!''

''Em, Amy you're stepping on my hand.''

''No, Dan, that's not me, it's probably one of the girls.''

''Hate to interrupt you but you're sitting on my stomach!''

''Sorry –or should I say NOT so sorry, snake?''

''I will kill you all!''

''Can we _please _get up?''

''Sure. Wait, I got it!''

Dan slid off the pile the five of them had made and stood up.

''Here I go!'' he announced proudly.

Amy and Sapphire were the next to stand up quickly. Kat yelped when she noticed she was the only one still being over Irina, and shot up as quickly as she could, leaving the infuriated spy still on the ground.

The four teenagers chuckled nervously as Irina stood up, evidently pissed off, extending her poison needles.

_5 minutes later…._

Kat was still shaking a little and was clinging next to Sapphire, even after the four teenagers made sure Irina had no intentions to kill them… at least not yet.

''I don't get it.'' Irina said and crossed her arms in her chest. ''It doesn't seem to me quite possible that you would open a portal from another world, to come to this one. And, after all, how do we know that your world is real and ours isn't?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Sapphire sighed. ''Look, we _are _speaking the truth. And, after all, how would we know your name, since you never told us?''

''You could have been hacking on the Lucian database.'' Irina countered.

Kat scratched her head in unease. ''Hey, I know! If we tell you where were you going before I… umm… crashed on you, will you have enough proof?'' She suggested. Sapphire quickly nodded.

''That is a nice idea!'' she said.

Irina let out a huff. ''Okay then. I hear you.''

''Fine, you have an appointment with Alistair Oh, because you two decided to make a temporary alliance, didn't you?'' Kat said, and gestured to Sapphire to continue.

''And you would trap Amy and Dan, to get their Clue –or what you supposed was the Clue.'' Sapphire added, and both girls smirked proudly, seeing Irina, Amy and Dan glaring at each other and then back at them with a mixture of surprise, anger and confusion in their faces.

''Y-You must have been really good spies then, da, this is it.'' Irina replied.

''Look, what other proof do you want that we are from another dimension?!'' Kat snapped, starting to get impatient.

''But do you really want us to believe that our own world is a book story?'' Amy asked timidly, keeping distance from Irina.

Sapphire thought a bit about it. ''If I tell you something that is going to happen, but don't even you know about it, will you believe us?'' she asked.

''Fine, just get over with it. I am supposed to meet with Alistair in two minutes.'' Irina muttered.

''Alright, when you and Alistair will be standing in the church's front, the Holts will appear and throw a huge box of ice cream in you two, which will knock you down for quite a little while.'' Sapphire said, and Kat broke out laughing, seeing the expression Irina had.

''Are you kidding me?''

''Nope.''

Kat went on laughing. ''I will add some more trivia. When you and Alistair will run off, a policeman will shout 'Arretez' at you, Irina, and you will run off.'' She said.

Irina now seemed really mad. ''You two are despicable!'' she screeched. ''But now, l must go. Alistair will be waiting for me. But, wait-'' Irina scowled. ''Now the Cahills know we would ambush them! Gah! You're such a mess!'' she growled to Kat and Sapphire, then cursed in rapid-fire Russian.

Kat blushed because she recognized one of the curses Irina fired off. She had been teaching herself some basic Russian the past few months, and this word was one that randomly came up in a dictionary. And it wasn't a polite one.

Sapphire and Kat locked eyes, and were surprised to be able to communicate with their eyes, just like Amy and Dan did in the books.

'_Should we tell her to team up with us and Amy and Dan?' _Kat was asking.

'_Sounds good. I mean, it will have its upsides and its downsides, but maybe it's the best to do now. We're inside the Hunt now, and I would hate to have her as an enemy.' _Sapphire was replying.

'_Fine, let's tell her then.' _

''Hey, they can do it too!''

Sapphire and Kat jumped, and looked at Dan, who was looking at them curiously.

''What can we do?''

''Talk via looking at each other. Like me and Amy! Isn't this awesome!'' Dan exclaimed.

Kat chuckled. ''It's very practical indeed. Now, Sapphy, let's get Irina on our side.'' She said.

''Hey Irina, we have an alliance to propose.''

''What do you mean?'' Irina asked.

''We can all team up for the night. Sounds good? Besides, we know what is going to happen, so we can be proved useful.'' Sapphire baited cleverly.

Amy and Dan seemed to think about it, and so did Irina. After a few minutes, they all nodded.

''Da, affirmative.'' Irina said.

''Sounds like fun!'' Dan added, and Amy shook her head.

''Fine then, let's go!'' Kat said excitedly and grabbed Sapphire's hand. ''We wouldn't like the Holts or the Kabras catch up with us, would we?''

The two girls ran off, with Irina, Dan and Amy following them right on track…

* * *

**Heh. That is it guys, me and Sapphy obviously prevented Irina from killing us! Yay! *high fives 1bluesapphire***

**So, at afternoon I will right the next Blooded Alliance chapter:)**

**I hope you liked it!:)**

**Katja~**


	5. Even More Trouble

**Guess who had a 3-days-school trip and came buck at Saturday AND didn't go to school yesterday... :)**

**So I decided to update this story:) 1bluesapphire, I hope you like it!:)**

**By the way, my character, Kat(ja) will be getting a like on Alistair. Like, not ROMANTIC like, more like a family like. Alistair is an old guy, and I loooovve old guys. So, since Kat represents me... you get it XD I don't know why I love old guys, it's probably because of my grandpa. I love Grandpa XD **

**So, enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 5: Even more touble**

Sapphire and Katja led the way to the church and soon, they all were in the interior, where Irina explained what was happening to a very surprised Alistair.

''So… those girls come from another dimension.'' Alistair said, clearly not believing a word.

Irina shook her head. ''That's what they say. Personally I don't believe a word, but let's say they tell the truth. They claim to know a lot of things that are about to happen. So I say we can use- emm, I mean, _trust _them for a little while, da?'' she muttered nervously, biting her lips.

Kat raised an eyebrow. ''You liar.'' She hissed, but Sapphire grabbed her arm. Kat sighed. ''Fine, I didn't say anything bad.'' She groaned.

Alistair looked at them. ''Alright, tell me now girls, did you build a machine to transfer you here? As an Ekat, I am very interested in technology and-''

''Hey, Alistair. Focus. We need to find the Clue and get out of here. If the girls are right, the Holts will be here soon.'' Irina reminded him, gently punching his side to get his attention. Before anyone had time to reply, however, the screechy sound of tires torn through the quiet air, along with loud voices.

''Here comes the Holts.'' Sapphire murmured, rolling her eyes. Just then, Amy's panicked voice made everyone jolt.

''DUCK!''

Dan and Amy hit the floor, but Alistair and Irina were frozen staring at what was coming towards them with rocket speed.

The ice cream box Eisenhower Holt had just used as projectile would have crashed on the two of them like a boulder, was it not for Sapphire and Kat. Sapphire tackled Irina and Kat bumped on Alistair, and all four of them fell on the floor just in time, and the ice cream box flew over them, crashing on the church's floor with a sound alike a million plates breaking into pieces.

Irina raised her head a tad and looked at Sapphire. ''It's the second time today I have a teenager throwing me on the floor.'' She hissed, but then threw a look at the ice cream box. ''That thing on my head would have been more painful though. Spaciba.'' She admitted, and stood up with Sapphire, who smiled proudly.

''Pleasure's all mine, after all you're my favorite 39 clues character.'' She said.

Irina raised an eyebrow. ''On a certain aspect, what you said sounds _really _creepy.''

''Said the woman who hides poison under her fingertips.'' Sapphire countered with a chuckle.

Alistair moaned. ''I will agree with cousin Irina, despite the painful experience of being tackled by em…''

''Kat.'' Katja replied. ''And sorry for saving you.'' She said with a nasty grin. ''Next time I should leave the Holts make mayonnaise out of you.'' She turned her head towards Amy and Dan. ''Better get going, _da?_''

''Hey, that's my line!'' Irina complained, crossing her arms in her chest.

''Well and I learn Russian thanks to you so _zatknish!_'' Kat said, turning around Amy and Dan.

''WHY YOU LITTLE TWERP!'' Irina screeched in anger.

''Em, hate to break the cute moment but maybe we should take the Clue before the Holts reach us.'' Dan suggested and they all ran towards the stairs that led to the bell tower, after Sapphire's instructions.

''So, who will go up?'' Kat asked.

''I will.'' Four voices that all belonged to the Clue Hunters replied.

''Hey not so fast. I have the Clue.'' Amy said defensively.

''Alright, I have a plan. Irina, Alistair and Dan will stay down here to hold off the Holts. Me, Kat and Amy will go up to ensure the Clue will be safe.'' Sapphire suggested.

Irina opened her mouth to object but just then, Hamilton and Eisenhower entered the church.

''Revenge time!" Eisenhower roared and ran towards them.

''Deal.'' Dan said and narrowed his eyes, staring at the Holts. The three girls ran up the bell tower.

''Amy, you need to climb up the tower and let the thunder charge the bottle you have.'' Katja said as they ran and Amy nodded.

Just then, a crashing sound a loud cry echoed from downstairs.

''That was Irina.'' Amy whispered.

''I hope she'll be okay.'' Kat murmured, lowering her eyes.

''Are you actually _worried _about her?'' Amy asked, seemingly confused. Sapphire barged in before Kat had time to reply.

''We have to open that door now.'' She fell shoulder-first to the small wooden door. It opened easily, and Sapphire landed on the floor, half inside the bell tower, half out of it.

''Oh no…'' the three girls let out a yelp as they saw someone else waiting casually inside the tower.

''How come you missed this detail!'' Amy threw an accusing glare at Kat.

''Hey, it's been quite a while since I read the Maze of Bones!'' Kat excused, eyeing the person that waited for them, a smug smile printed on his face.

''Greetings, cousin Amy –and whoever you two are.''

It was Ian Kabra.

* * *

**Aaanother cliff hanger... I love those:) I wonder what will happen...:P**

**Hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave a review with your opinion^^ reviews make the writer happy:)**

**Also, I might be slow on my fanfics for a while, because I started my own book, The Dragonbless, which started as a 39 Clues fic, but then I realised that, if I just changed the names, it was a whole different story I could make into my own book:) and so, it started :)**

**Bye for now!**

**Katja~**


	6. Clue Number 1

**Hiiii there! Sorry for the long wait! Examssss :( **

**This chapter does not have much action, but I hope you like it, 1bluesapphire^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Clue number 1**

Kat threw an accusing glare at Ian. ''I would say you are in a disadvantage, Cobra.'' she commented. ''There are three of us and just one of you.''

''Indeed, young peasant... but I am a Lucian. And this…'' he held up an injection ''…is one of our home-made poison, which can send you to the land of dead in a few minutes. And what have you got to face it? Hm… nothing, right?'' Ian mocked them, waving his one hand.

Sapphire smirked. ''Well, not exactly, Ian. We have knowledge of the future.'' She said, amused to see the otherwise cool and smug Lucian raise an eyebrow in astonishment.

''You are obviously bluffing, aren't you?'' he asked, but seemed hesitant.

Kat giggled. ''Well, I will share a vital piece of information with you. When you and Amy and Dan go to Korea, in approximately three weeks from now… Alistair's wonderful dog will bite you on…'' she laughed more.

Ian paled. ''And how would you happen to know that? And why should I believe you?''

''Me and Katja come from another dimension.'' Sapphire explained. ''In our dimension, the Hunt for the 39 Clues is a series of book that is still going on. We have read most of them, so we happen to know most of the things that happen.'' Sapphire explained.

Ian bit his lips. ''Why should I believe you?''

Amy realized that Kat and Sapphire were stalling for time. She gave them a silent nod, then sneaked up behind Ivan and started climbing on the church's dome, where she should charge the bottle, in order to reveal the Clue.

~* The 39 Clues *~

_Meanwhile…_

Irina let out a cry as Eisenhower Holt grabbed her and tossed her over to the wall, where she crashed at and fell down like a bag of bricks.

''Irina!'' she heard Alistair shout as he avoided one of Hamilton's fists.

''I'm fine. Look out!'' she jumped and fell over Alistair, knocking him on the floor just in time to avoid Hamilton's kick.

''Wow… this was a nice rescue.'' Alistair said as they stood up. Irina cracked a small smile.

''You are welcome.'' She turned to face Eisenhower again, who had cornered Dan.

'_You can always leave him to take out the boy for you.'_

Irina sighed. As much as clever this idea sounded, she couldn't let a child get hurt, not like that. And Dan looked so much like… like someone she used to dearly love…

No, she wouldn't let Dan get hurt.

She jolted forward and grabbed Eisenhower's fists with her hands. She had to admit, it wasn't a wise move, but she didn't have any time to think of a better plan.

Eisenhower's eyes were full of hate. ''How dare you, snake!'' he growled.

Irina winced as she tried to hold him off, but it was as effective as it would be if a fly was attempting to take down a rhino.

''I won't let you… harm him!'' she hissed, gritting her teeth and trying to push him off the best she could.

Dan watched in astonishment as Irina was protecting him. Why was she doing this? Did she have a hidden plan in mind? Or did she simply wanted to help? This last one sounded unlikely, so Dan decided to keep his guard up.

Then, the rumbling of the thunder came from outside, and the whole building shook as the lightning hit the dome.

''This is it!'' Dan called.

''I really hope they did it…'' Alistair agreed.

''Guys… I could use… a little help…'' Irina muttered, still attempting to hold off the Holt father, but now not for Dan –since he had obviously escaped- but to defend herself.

Alistair was still facing Hamilton, but Dan ran towards Irina. He owned her one, and this seemed like a good time to thank her for saving him.

He jumped at Eisenhower's back and covered the man's eyes with his hands. Eisenhower roared and attempted to toss him off, successfully letting go of Irina.

''Get off my back, you whelp!'' he threatened, and tried to punch Dan.

Irina saw the chance and stood up from the floor, raising her leg and managing to land a very successful kick between Eisenhower's legs. The man howled in pain and stopped bothering with Dan, just as Amy, Sapphire and Katja ran downstairs. Amy was holding a glowing vial.

''We got the Clue!'' Katja shouted. ''Let's go!''

''You will pay for this, all of you!'' Hamilton threatened as he helped his dad limp away, and they fled from the church.

Irina let out a sigh. ''Close call, as you Americans say.'' She crossed her arms in her chest. ''Now, what's the Clue?''

Dan snorted. ''We're not telling you.''

''Now hold on a second, me and Irina were the decoys to hold off the Holts, we risked out well-being and Irina even saved your life. You ought to tell us the Clue, Daniel.'' Alistair sounded quite disappointed.

''They are right, Dan. We need to tell them.'' Amy agreed.

Dan groaned. ''Fiiiine…''

''The Clue is Iron Solute. It was evident from the beginning, right under our noses.'' Amy explained.

''Good. Iron Solute, a Lucian Clue. I should have guessed it.'' Irina said, but before anyone had time to reply, police sirens echoed from around the church.

Katja was alerted. ''Guys, we need to get going. We wouldn't want the police to find us here, would we?''

''But, wait… Nellie called the Police, so… me and Dan need to stay…'' Amy said anxiously.

Sapphire thought of it. ''Okay, me and Kat would need to pick a side to ally with anyway, so I guess it's now. Kat, who should we side with?'' she asked, and got a cheesy grin from her friend.

''I thought you'd already know, Sapphire.'' She said meaningfully.

The same grin crept up Sapphire's face. ''You're inside my head, Kat.''

''So, mind if you pick your side fast? I'm wanted by Interpol, you know.'' Irina muttered nervously.

''We side with you, Irina.'' Sapphire announced and she and Kat giggled, seeing Irina's confused expression.

''What?! I… I work alone.'' She said quietly.

''Pretty pleaaaase!'' the two girls smiled widely and gave Irina a puppy stare. The ex-KGB spy groaned. Why was she so easily manipulated by children?!

''Fine.'' She muttered. ''But don't dare cause me any trouble, or else…'' she extended her needles at them.

Kat gulped. ''Sure. Whatever.''

''You are traitors.'' Dan muttered to the two girls, and Sapphire shrugged.

''It's called business.'' She said.

Alistair looked at Irina. ''Okay so, until our next alliance, cousin…'' he bent in and kissed her cheek, making her blush. ''Da svidanya.'' *

''Y-Yeah… okay…'' Irina stuttered, still confused by Alistair, and stared at him as he left.

Amy and Dan left too, and then so did Irina, Sapphire and Kat, not wanting to be found by the police.

_To be Continued…._

* * *

**_*Da Svidanya=Goodbye in Russian:)_**

**Sooo, how was it? I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me your opinion:) I hope I will be able to update this or another of my stories soon:)**

**Katja~**


	7. Acts of Kindness

**So, I am not having an exam until next Wednesday (but the exam is Science, which means I am probably screwed XD) so today and tommorrow I will probably do a good job updating:)**

**Also, a review in the last chapter really caught my eye, and I would like to ask the reviewer's question:)**

**FanFictionReader225: ****_Soooo...What would happen now? Dan and Amy won the clue hunt in the book series, but Sapphire and Kat know where to look, what the clues are, etc._**

**Well, seems like a really rational question, so let's see:**

**Me: **Well, at first, it wasn't Amy and Dan that won. They didn't find all the Clues. They weren't the first to reach the Gauntlet. They didn't get the serum. So they aren't the winners. The only reason why they got all the Clues, was because all the other Clue Hunters agreed to share their Clues with Amy and Dan, because they believed the family secret would be safer with them. If we look at it from the 'win-lose' aspect, all the Cahills won, and the whole family profited. So it wasn't just Amy and Dan who won anyway. However, you're right, Sapphy and Kat know the Clues and where they are. But because there is a 'disturbance' in the 39 Clues universe, a lot of things are going to change. I am not doing spoilers, so you will have to see;) but don't worry, there is an explanation behind everything^^

**Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 clues or the characters. I own, however, Kat (basically Kat is me. She represents me XD) and the concept behind the story. The main plot however, is based on the 39 clues plot. Also, a part of this chapter is awesome 1bluesapphire's idea (the part where Irina... you know what, I am not doing any spoilers, you can find it out in the text:) it has ** mark in the end of the chapter) so go check her profile and her amazing stories;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Acts of kindness**

Sapphire and Katja silently followed Irina in the streets of Paris, as she led them to the hotel she had been staying. Surprisingly, she had said they could stay in the same room as her, because they were not 'adults' yet and needed a grown-up to 'watch over them'.

However, the hotel was quite far away, and it was raining cats and dogs, literally. Irina didn't mind being wet, in fact she was used to rain and cold, because of the years she'd lived in Russia. But Katja and Sapphire, who were still wearing their school uniforms, that consisted out of a short-sleeved shirt and a shirt, were freezing.

Katja sneezed and frowned. ''Man, talk about cold weather! It's _never _like that in Greece!'' she wondered for a second. ''Okay, maybe it is, very rarely, during winter. But I have never been out in such weather while wearing a t-shirt.''

Sapphire nodded and sniffled. ''I agree. In New Zealand, we get rainfalls, but we generally have mild weather.''* she sighed. ''Maybe we should have stayed home…'' she whispered sadly, and Katja shook her head in agreement.

Irina let out a sigh as she was listening to their conversation. She would not admit it, not even to herself, but she had started to actually _like _those girls. A little. And she certainly wasn't fond of them freezing. She had some money with her, so she looked around, to see if there was any shop near, where she could get them something warm to wear. But then she remembered it was almost midnight.

'_Great.'_ She thought. _'Just perfect.'_

She turned to look at the girls again, who were walking very closely in order to get a little warm, and then she got an idea.

She stopped and begun to take off her KGB jacket. ''Here, take this.'' She covered both girls with it and allowed herself a small smile when they looked at her in surprise.

''Hey, I might be a bitch, as most people say, but I wouldn't leave two children freeze. The jacket should keep you until we get to the hotel. Don't worry, it's not very far away.''

Sapphire and Kat nodded. ''Okay. And thank you.'' Sapphire said and Katja quickly nodded, smiling.

Irina looked at them, seemingly surprised. And she really was, because no one ever thanked her for anything. ''Um… you're welcome. Let's go now.'' She turned and started walking again, and Sapphire with Kat rushed to follow her, tightly huddled up next to each other, in order for both of them to fit under Irina's jacket.

~* T39C *~

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the hotel in which Irina was staying. It was small, and Katja figured it was probably for cover up. The smallest the better, she concluded. She and Sapphire quietly followed Irina as she led them to her room.

''There is just one bed, so I will sleep on the floor.'' Irina told them while opening the door.

''What?!'' Both girls exclaimed and looked at each other.

''There really isn't any need to do this, you know.'' Kat said quickly.

''I am not going to take no for an answer, so you two better go to sleep already. We're waking up early tomorrow.'' Irina said, throwing them a seemingly cold stare, but Sapphire and Katja saw she was trying to sound friendly.

Sapphire crossed her arms. ''Are you sure about this?'' she asked again.

''I told you it's fine. Besides, most of my years in the KGB, I have been sleeping on either the floor, a sleeping bag or the ground, when I was on missions. So it's perfectly fine, I've had my share of practice.'' Irina assured them and threw a blanket on the floor, then lied over it. She didn't seem to bother about saying another word, so Katja and Sapphire just sighed and, after drying themselves the better they could with the towel Irina gave them, lied down on the bed.

Kat nudged Sapphire.

''Yes?'' Sapphire asked quietly.

''What will we do now?'' Kat asked anxiously.

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, duh… we already know all the Clues… everything that happens… what should we do?''

Sapphire let out a sigh and turned so she'd be lying on her side, to face her friend. ''I suppose we shouldn't reveal the Clues. You know, help Irina a little –we just allied with her after all- but apart from that, I suppose we shouldn't interfere much.''. she suggested thoughtfully.

''So… we're just watching?''

''I suppose. I wouldn't like to disrupt the flow of time and space anyway, would you?''

Kat giggled a little. ''Sounds like the end of the world. So I guess no.''

There was silence for a few minutes, and Kat thought Sapphire was sleeping, until the older girl tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

''Yeah?'' Kat asked.

''Kat… do you suppose my parents and your uncle will be worried?'' Sapphire asked back, sounding really worried.

''Hm, good question… maybe we could-''

''Will you two just sleep already?!'' Irina's irritated voice cut both of them off, making them jolt slightly.

''Sorry!'' Sapphire and Kat whispered in a chorus, and quickly closed their eyes, ceasing their talk and falling asleep in mere minutes.

_To be Continued…._

* * *

***The thing about the climate in New Zealand is from the internet. Yes, I did my research before putting this info in there:) (also, what an irony. It suddenly started raining like mad in here! Just when I wrote that it never rains like that in Greece XD and it is SUMMER! What on Earth is wrong with the weather XD)**

**** The part that 1bluesapphire thought off is where Irina gives Sapphy and Kat her jacket. Sapphy thought that she could care about Sapphy and Kat not getting cold, and doing something about them (like buy them something warm to wear, but shops are closed the time the chapter takes place:)) so I added the thing about Irina giving them her jacket:)**

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review:)**

**Katja~**


	8. To Vienna

**Had been some while since I last updated this one... yeah, I will be leaving on Monday, probably will be without wi-fi... so goodbye for the rest of the summer guys! I will be updating as much as I can today and tomorrow though:)**

**Anyway em, enjoy the chapter and the summer;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 clues or the characters. I own Katja (who's actually me so yeah XD) and Sapphire belongs to (and is xD) 1bluesapphire~**

**Chapter 8: To Vienna**

''Hey! Wake up you two!''

Sapphire groaned and buried her face in the cushion, as Irina's piercing voice woke her and Katja up.

''Uh… five more minutes…''

''Man, you really meant it when you said we're waking up _early…_''

Irina let out a huff. ''Well, I warned you about it. Now come on, stand up! It's five o'clock already, we need to get going before the other teams –we're one Clue behind, remember?'' she said impatiently, nervously tapping her foot on the floor.

Kat stood up and rubbed her eyes. ''For your information…'' she yawned before she finished her sentence ''By early, we thought it would be around seven o'clock. That's what _normal people _would call 'early'.'' She complained.

''SEVEN?! Are you kidding me, this is midday in KGB standards!'' Irina squeaked as if someone had just told her that Russia has tropical weather.

Sapphire sighed. ''Well, not everybody is a KGB agent. Should I remind you in case you forgot, that me and Kat are two ordinary schoolgirls. We shouldn't even be here at the moment.'' She stood up and went to the bathroom to change, while Katja patiently waited for her to finish.

Irina paced around the room restlessly until the girls got ready, then literally dragged them out of the hotel and signaled to a taxi that would get them to the airport.

Sapphire bit her lips.

''Irina, I don't have a passport.'' She muttered. ''And Katja doesn't have one either. We can't travel like that.''

Irina snorted and rolled her eyes, taking two passports out of her pocket and handing them to the girls.

''Wha-How-When?!'' Katja squealed, staring at her –seemingly- valid and legal passport. It had some fake elements since Irina obviously wasn't aware of some information, but it wasn't like someone was going to notice it.

Irina rolled her eyes. ''What do you think I was doing when I woke up at four a.m?''

''Four a.m?! Is it even possible for a human being to wake up that early?!'' Kat yelped, widening her eyes.

''Well, da, it is. And anyway, you won't need to worry about passports so why fret? Oh, and by the way,'' Irina added ''I should get you two some new clothes when we arrive at our destination. School skirts aren't very appropriate for the Clue Hunt, don't you agree?'' she said.

Sapphire and Katja looked at each other. ''You know there is really no need to do this-''

''One more word on the topic and I'll poison you.'' Irina said but the two girls saw that she was slightly smiling.

They didn't talk much until they arrived at the airport.

Katja looked at the flight advertising leaflets on one of the ticket offices. She took one that was in Russian and tried to read it. Irina saw it.

''You speak Russian?'' Sapphire could say the ex-spy sounded _slightly _delighted.

Katja shook her head. ''No, not so well yet. I know most of the alphabet –it's somewhat similar to the Greek one- and some basic words, but I haven't started taking classes yet.''

''Oh. You understand what the leaflet says?''

''Mm, no. I can make out the world, but I don't know what it means.''

''It means 'flight destinations'.'' Irina translated, making Katja smile.

''Thank you. I think I could use some practice on that.'' She replied.

''Well, I um, I could teach both of you some Russian when we'll get some free time… how does that sound?'' Irina suggested, and Sapphire with Katja nodded eagerly.

Irina tried to suppress another smile that made the corners of her lips curve upwards. ''By the way, Katja… how did you decided to learn Russian?'' she asked.

Katja blushed. ''Well, um… because of you, kind of.'' She whispered.

''What the- but you just met me! Oh… the alternative universe, right.'' Irina shrugged. ''Well, I'm quite flattered by that.'' She said, making Katja and Sapphire chuckle quietly.

''So, Irina, were are we going?'' Sapphire asked then, remembering that the ex-spy hadn't mentioned their destination yet.

''Well, I guess you should know. Vienna of course.''

''_Vienna_?!''

* * *

**I have the feeling this chapter is short... oh well X) It's a bit of a funny cute chapter to develop our characters' relationship with Irina:)**

**Guys I'm not even kidding about the Russian part. I am gonna take Russian classes in the Fall, and all because of the 39 clues 0.0 and I have been self-teaching myself up until now;) **

**So um, this might be the last chapter for a long while...**

**I hope you liked it!^v^ please review with your opinion:)**

**Katja~**


	9. Irresponsible!

**Ayyyy sorry for not updating for such a long time! I just was out of internet up until the 21th of August, and then I didn't have any ideas about what to write XD Sorry about that ^^;**

**On a side note, school starts for me on Friday, and I enter the 3 last years of shcool here, so that means I need to focus really hard on it if I want any future as a paleontologist or vet (dream jobs confirmed XD) But seriously, I need to study hard in order to be able to enter university, so I won't be as active as I used to be. I hope I will be able to update once a week (or, until things start to get hard, twice a week:)) good thing is, I won't have any lesson at Saturday this year! So I will have more free time^^ **

**But enough with this! I hope you enjoy the chapter! It was fun to write! Also, thanks 1bluesapphire for helping with this!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 39 clues characters, plots, etc. I have tweaked the plot a little but that's all XD Also, I own the character Kat (that basically represents me) and 1bluesapphire owns the character Sapphire (that basically represents her).**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ''Irrensponsible!''**

''What?! What do you mean we're not coming?''

''What do you think I can possibly mean by those words, huh?''

''Not fair! We teamed up with you and yet you refuse to take us with you?''

Irina let out an exasperated sigh, folding her arms over her chest.

''Look, this isn't child's play, okay? I need to spy on the other teams and gather information. If I take you two with me, you'll just slow me down. Besides, you already told me you _won't _reveal any information to me anyway. So what help could you be?'' she said, staring at the two girls in front of her.

Katja pouted. ''Well yes, but we are a _team_, remember? All for one and one for all. You're willing to just leave us behind?'' she protested, and Sapphire, next to her, nodded.

''I agree with Kat. If anything, you ought to take us with you, since we did help you a lot back there in Paris.'' She added seriously.

Irina didn't seem to be convinced, however, and shook her head. ''There's no way I change my mind, so I would suggest that you two take it easy until I come back. Maybe you could use the time to come up with a strategy plan to tell me when I return.'' she dismissively said and turned to leave.

To both girls, it seemed as if she wanted to add something else too, but didn't. Instead, she just slid out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Kat sighed and sat on the floor with her back onthe wall, while Sapphire sat on one of the beds of the hotel room.

''Now what?'' Kat asked.

''We could always do what Irina suggested and come up with a strategy. I mean, that could be useful too.'' Sapphire replied, thoughtfully looking out of the window.

''Mm, I agree. Besides, we should find a way to thank her for getting us new clothes.'' Kat added. Upon arriving in Vienna, Irina had gotten them matching jerseys and tracksuits, saying that 'I can't just have you run around the world in school uniforms.' Kat and Sapphire had laughed, realized how hard Irina was trying to hide the fact that she _slightly _cared about them.

Sapphire nodded. ''I agree. Hm...'' she tapped her finger on her chin, thinking. ''Oh I know! We both agreed not to help her with the Clues, right?''

Kat lifted her eyebrows in confusion, trying to figure out where her friend was taking it. ''Yeah...?''

''Well, we could always _hint _her of where to go, but in a way she wouldn't realize it. You know, urging her to do something, but for seemingly pointless reasons.'' Sapphire explained, smiling eagerly.

Kat's eyes brightened. ''Wow that is an awesome idea!'' she jumped on the bed next to Sapphire. ''And I have the perfect idea about how to hint her to the next location.''

''Oh, I'm all ears!''

''Well, first of all we should tell her not to take that Jonah doll thing from Amy and Dan. But that's not important for now. Listen, the next major location is Tokyo and then Korea right? Well... what if Alistair has something to do with it?'' Kat said with mischief, causing Sapphire to chuckle.

''Kat, you have such an evil way of thinking.'' she teased her friend, and they both laughed.

They decided to spend the rest of the afternoon outside of the hotel, so they went out for a walk. It was snowing outside, which was a major reason for Kat to be as excited as she could get, since there were barely any snowfalls in her country.

Three hours passed, and the two girls decided to go back to the hotel, thinking that Irina would be mad to know they had wandered off like that. They expected her to yell at them and call them irresponsible -this seemed to be her favourite word when talking to them- and stupid, and add a little bit of Russian whining while doing so.

They sure didn't expect to find her under a near panic attack as soon as they opened the door. All the two girls knew was that Irina was suddenly wrapping her arms around them tightly.

''You stupid idiots!'' they heard her shout, but her voice was -strangely- wavering slightly. ''You could at least leave a note or something! Do you have any idea how much I worried!? I-I thought someone from another team had kidnapped you or something! You _irresponsible _welps!''

She let them go and turned her back to them, lifting her hand to her face.

Sapphire and Kat looked at each other in confusion.

''Um... Irina? Are you okay?'' Sapphire asked.

''Are you... crying?'' Kat added.

Irina turned to face them again. ''Of course I'm not crying! T-There was something in my eye, that's all!'' she took a deep breath. ''_Never_ do this again, okay? It's dangerous.'' she scolded them, folding her arms over her chest.

Kat was ready to reply that alright, they wouldn't, but then an idea sparked inside her head.

''We won't, if you agree to take us with you when you're on the field!'' she proudly said, causing Sapphire to laugh, and Irina to face-palm.

''Fine, fine. I will. But only if you are careful and-''

Sapphire and Kat cut her off by jumping happily and saying. ''Yay!'' loudly, which caused Irina to get mad at them again.

''You _irresponsible _idiots_!'' _

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Well, um, Irina does seem a little out of character, but there is an explanation: we all know that Irina has a weakness for children (probably caused by the loss of her son) so now that she has to work with two children (teenagers but anyway XD) she is starting to remember how she lost her son and all, which causes her to act very protectively. Does that explain it? XD**

**Anyway, please leave a review with your opinion!:) and I hope you enjoyed!:)**

**Katja~**


	10. Trust

**I don't really have anything to say about this chapter XD I just wanna say that today was a happy day and that it is an annual holiday^^ oh, and also that I used a piece of info from the Black Book of Buried Secrets (it's a supplementary 39 clues book mostly giving trivial information about the Cahill family and various characters) :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 10: Trust**

''What do you mean _I should meet up with Alistair_?!''

Katja and Saphire looked at each other, then back at Irina.

''What could we possibly mean?'' Kat said, looking at Irina and smiling.

The ex-spy rolled her icy blue eyes. ''I don't understand why I should meet up with him. I should be searching for the next Clue. Besides...'' she seemed to hesitate before she finally added. ''...he's the enemy.''

The two young girls chuckled.

''Yeah, right, the enemy. Whatever you say.'' Sapphire whispered to Kat, but Irina heard it and, once again, snapped angrily.

''You two should stop implying that him and I should be together! It's just absurd! And stop with this _fanfiction _stuff, it's creeping me out!'' she complained, which caused Saphire and Kat to break out laughing.

''Look at the bright side, at least we don't pair you with _Fiske._'' Kat countered, smirking mischievously.

Irina let out a shriek. ''No way I'd ever go near that creep!'' she hissed.

Once again, the girls laughed.

''One day, you must come by our dimension. We should really get you into reading fanfiction.'' Sapphire commented.

Irina decided to change the topic before it got any worse for her.

''Whatever. The thing is, as I said before, that I should search for the Clue here, just like the plan was.''

''Well, it's not like you'll actually find anything here. You don't even know where to start from.'' Sapphire insisted.

Irina started getting really angry. ''Look, you little welps, I don't care how many times you've read the books, I am sticking to my plan. After all, you're two mere kids-''

''That can basically predict your future.''

''..._you're two kids_, while I am a trained, highly experienced spy and-''

''Oh, Irina, hello.'' a male voice was heard from somewhere behind the three of them.

''_STOP INTERRUPTING ME!_'' Irina screamed, but then she turned and saw who was talking to them. Her expression changed from angry to surprised, then back to angry.

''Alistair?! What are you -what is he doing here?'' she snapped at Sapphire and Katja again.

Kat shrugged. ''We were sure you would never agree to our plan. So we arranged for Alistair to meet us here, where we'd delay you, so he'd catch up.''

''We figured out he's much more trusting than you are. He didn't doubt us.'' Sapphire added.

Irina was practically shooting sparks out of her eyes.

''You-I don't believe- _He's my enemy!_'' she screeched.

''Now now, Irina. Show some positive demeanor.'' Alistair smiled and extended his hand to her, but she only sniffed angrily, and turned around, ignoring him.

Sapphire sighed. ''Irina, please try not to be so mean. We're all trying to help you here.''

Irina sighed.

''Fine, fine. I'll tag along for this one. But if it proves out a failure... '' she didn't finish, but the girls and Alistair could clearly understand what she meant.

''Alright then.'' Alistair said cheerfully. ''Let's go on a cafe where we can chat, what do you say.'' he suggested.

The others agreed, and soon they were sitting on a nearby cafeteria, sipping hot chocolate and discussing their second move. Alistair had apparently figured out that the next Clue was hidden behind the KV-7 music track, and now he and the girls were trying to analyze it, while Irina was groaning, trying to keep up with them.

''Seriously,'' she complained, ''I understand nothing! Give me a code crack or a mathematic problem to solve, or an alarm system to deactivate! Music's for the Janus.'' she whined.

Kat chuckled. ''Well, you've disabled an alarm once, haven't you? When you were sixteen, you disabled your school's alarm using a paper clip, didn't you?'' she pointed out.

''Stop knowing everything about me, it's creepy!'' Irina grunted, placing her head on her hand and looking at Alistair. ''Any luck figuring out the next Clue location?'' she asked, not expecting a positive answer.

''Actually, yes I did.'' Alistair surprised the three of them. ''The next Clue location is Tokyo, Japan*.'' he said, and granted them a bright smile.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

***In case you confused it with Tokyo, South Africa (that's a CinemaSins joke xD Sorrryyyyy I just had to do it ^^; please forgive my random stupidity CX) **

**Anyway, besides this silly little thing, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (mainly you, 1bluesapphire ;)) and I hope I'll be able to give you more of it soon:)**

**Katja~**


	11. All You need is a Little Push

**Wow, I haven't updated since a long while XD Sorry for that ^^; now, I give you the last chapter of the year!^v^ Please enjoy while I go write a new Blooded Conflict, Christmas special and Words I Cannot Voice chapter~~~**

**Oh, by the way, Kanji=the japanese characters/letters (even though they're not exactly letters)**

**Ah, and please excuse my character, Kat, for her fangirling~ it's JAPAN for God's sake X)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 11: All you need is a little push**

''I can't believe we're going to Japan! Wow!'' Katja squeaked, jumping around Sapphire, Irina and Alistair excitedly.

Sapphire laughed, but Irina huffed in annoyance.

''Could you get any more loud?'' she hissed in sarcasm.

Kat halted for a second and looked at her. ''I could if you want me to.''

''It was a rhetoric question! And anyway, what's the big deal with Japan?! It's just another country!'' Irina asked, and then looked away, muttering a quiet, disappointed ''And I thought you liked Russia, anyway.''.

Katja and Sapphire laughed.

''Aw, is somebody jealous?!'' Sapphire taunted, and Katja with Alistair laughed, while Irina blushed intently and snorted.

''And anyway, Irina, the only reason I am excited for Japan is because of… _anime_!'' the brunette girl exclaimed and started jumping around again.

''Ohh now I understand!'' Sapphire teased her friend, while Irina was asking what an anime was.

''Japanese cartoons, their main trait being large colorful eyes and… well, anyway, anime are amazing! Oh, and the comic form of them is called a 'manga'. Basically a black and white comic in Japanese art style.'' Katja explained quickly, and went on bouncing around, before finally tripping on the polished marble floor of the airport, and crashing down like a boulder.

Irina coughed to conceal a slight chuckle, while Alistair and Sapphire looked over Katja anxiously.

''Are you okay?'' Sapphire asked anxiously. Katja nodded, laughing.

''Yeah I am fine, I am just a very oaf person.'' She stood up –not continuing to jump around- and went on laughing, before gently pushing Irina so she'd fall over Alistair.

''Ow –Irina, what's wrong?'' Alistair asked, thinking Irina had done it intentionally.

The ex-KGB spy blushed and shot a furious glare at Katja and Sapphire.

'That was for laughing at me when I fell down.' Kat spelled quietly with her lips, winking at Irina before walking forward with Sapphire, who was laughing lively.

Irina gritted her teeth before turning back at Alistair.

''Sorry for that. I tripped.'' She muttered. Alistair smiled gently at her, which made her heart flutter slightly.

''Don't worry about it dear.'' He replied, and she nodded, walking forward to catch up with the girl. Irina just bit her lips, hating herself for blushing like a schoolgirl, and ran behind him.

~*T39C*~

''Just. One. Word…'' Sapphire muttered, looking at the lively, energetic city of Tokyo.

''….Wow….'' Katja finished her friend's sentence, looking around in awe. Surely, she was excited to be in the country that produced her favorite series, but that was not just it. The whole city looked like another planet, with all the technology and the lights…

But she had to stop gaping like a goldfish, and put hers and Sapphy's plan in work. She dragged her friend a bit further to discuss it.

''So, Sapphy, we should get those two,'' she nodded towards Irina and Alistair ''warming up to each other.''

Sapphire chuckled quietly and nodded in excitement.

''You're right! And you know what, I know _exactly _how we're going to do it. Guess what, it involves you looking at some of those manga you like, too!''

All Katja did was squeal excitedly.

~*T39C*~

Sapphire and Katja skipped back to Irina and Alistair, who were absorbed into a heated conversation about Japanese language.

''Irina, I am telling you, there are about two thousand _kanji _you need to know to be able to at least read a newspaper!'' Alistair said intently while Irina huffed.

''How is it possible for a language to consist of so many letters?!''

''Kanji are not letters, but characters, usually syllabic and-''

Alistair was caught off by Katja bumping onto him and pushing him against Irina, who, at the same time, was pushed towards him by Sapphire.

Katja gave Alistair only a gentle push, so he was able to keep his balance –just as planned by the girls, but Irina, who was pushed more forcefully, tripped over and would have fallen down, was it not for Alistair, who caught her arms and kept her standing.

Irina froze as she unintentionally leaned over Alistair, her face just inches away from his. She could feel her heart beating all the more rapidly and her cheeks heating up. Alistair was equally shocked, as he looked into Irina's icy eyes.

Sapphire cleared her throat. ''Katja, I think I see a manga store down this road. What do you say we go check it out?'' she said, pretending to sound casual, but a hint of teasing was present in her voice, as she glanced towards Irina and Alistair.

Kat giggled quietly. ''That sounds like an excellent idea! Come, I can saw you my favorite manga too.'' She said and, looking excitedly at the two Cahills behind them, she and Sapphire ran off.

~*T39C*~

Irina stared into Alistair's warm velvet eyes for a few seconds, before finally snapping out of it and jolting away from him.

''Irina…?'' Alistair asked quietly.

''….Da?''

''Eh… are you… okay?''

Irina bit her lips and looked away nervously.

''Yes, perfectly fine. Thank you for um,… catching me.'' She whispered, darting her gaze around, desperately trying not look at the man in front of her.

''Are you sure you're fine?''

Irina did not reply, just continued to look away, the sorrow evident in her eyes.

So Alistair did the only thing he considered appropriate for the situation.

He walked right up to the ex-KGB spy and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tenderly.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Hehehe... I just had to include Alistair x Irina fluff ^v^ anyway, I hope you guys like it!:):)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**Katja~**


	12. Unfortunate

**Ok so, new chapter!:) I haven't updated this for a long time XD **

**I hope you like this! I used the book for some points because I literally remember nothing from the Swords Thief XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unfortunate**

Sapphire and Katja came back from their walk a few minutes later, and, just as they expected, found Alistair and Irina... very close together, quite literally. Alistair was holding Irina in his arms, and she did not seem like wanting to break free any time soon.

Katja snickered. ''My my, our plan _did _work!''

Sapphire laughed too. ''I still don't believe that we're actually changing the course of all this! It feels kind of strange, doesn't it?'' she said.

''Well we're been altering nearly everything, since we came here.'' Katja pointed out, grinning.

''But let's focus now Kat, we should get back on... helping those two,'' Sapphire nodded towards Alistair and Irina ''find the Clues they want.''

Kat nodded. ''Kay Sapphy, you're right.''

As the two stopped near Alistair and Irina, Sapphire cleared her throat. ''Are we... interrupting something?'' she said, grinning.

Upon hearing that, Irina jolted herself out of Alistair's arm and started yelling at the two young girls, as if they had been responsible for all her problems.

''You-You _twerps_! You did it on purpose! Admit it!'' She screamed, blushing madly, but her angry expression turned into a confused one when she heard Alistair laughing. She turned towards him sharply. ''What's so funny?''

''Your overreacting to everything.'' Alistair said softly, smiling at her. ''You can't seriously believe that Sapphire and Katja caused you to trip and fall over me! Well, at least, not on purpose.''

Irina growled in exasperation. ''Whatever. No one listens to me anyway. Can we get going now? Don't forget we'll have to get up early tomorrow.'' she muttered and started walking forward towards the hotel they had booked two rooms at.

Alistair chuckled. ''Well, you heard her. Let's go.'' he said, and as he walked by Katja and Sapphire, he whispered quietly ''Thank you.'' to them, which made the two girls laugh silently in response.

~*T39C*~

The next morning Irina suggested spying on the othet team, because they knew very few things about the next Clue. Alistair kept telling her that it was not a good idea, but of course she wouldn't listen, and she stormed off to find someone to spy on.

That left Alistair and the two girls with no choice than go about on a nearby library to look up what few pieces they had got.

There, however, a surprise awaited them, as they found Amy and Dan, who were researching about Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

''Whoa, that's a huge coincidence. Where's the Spaz?'' Dan asked, glad to have someone to talk to after spending his time buried between books.

''Well, to be honest... we don't know where she is.'' Katja admitted, shrugging.

''She'll come back I guess. I just hope she'll be able to find us.'' Sapphire added, looking over Amy's shoulder, who was researching some information on Hideyoshi.

Then Alistair noticed something weird on Dan's computer screen. The cursor was moving on its own...

''Dan, how are you doing that?" he asked.

''Huh?'' the boy turned. ''I am not doing anything!''

The pages started going back, showing all the information they had searched... And Alistair realized.

Quickly, he reached out and unplugged the computer. The screen went black, and Japanese symbols flashed red on it.

''What was it?'' Dan asked.

''Spyware. Someone must have hacked into your computer and now traced all the sites you've browsed through.'' Alistair explained.

''But who could it be?'' Amy asked anxiously.

''Irina, maybe. You said she was going to do some spying, right?" Dan asked, turning to Sapphire and Katja.

''It's not Irina.'' Katja said worryingly.

''Man, I've totally forgotten about this...'' Sapphire muttered. Amy looked at then in fear.

''You forgot what?''

Sapphire and Katja looked at each other. Yes, this was a good time to break the flow of time, or else they would be in danger.

''Listen, we cannot be sure yet but...''

Before Sapphire had time to finish her sentence, there was a noise outside the door. Without a warning, Dan bolted towards the door.

''Dan no! Whatever you do don't...'' Katja shouted but it was too late. Dan had already flipped the door open, and now he was falling backward, pushed by a huge, bear-like man.

''... open this door.'' Katja finished, face-palming, as the Holt family strided proudly inside the library.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Hehe... cliffhanger is that you? XD Anyway, from here on will be pretty cannon... but where is Irina? :3 **

**Anyway, I will try to update soon:) hope you liked it!^^**

**Katja~**


End file.
